


Reason

by nipponyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Domestic Fluff, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, M/M, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu
Summary: 生き甲斐 (ikigai)(n.) a reason to get up in the morning —passion;the process of allowing the self's possibilities to blossom.{yuwin - pt/br}





	Reason

Deixa eu te dizer que amo até cansar e não deixa eu cansar de te amar. Deixa eu acordar de manhã com teus sussurros ao pé do ouvido e suas mãos curiosas no meu corpo. Me beija com vontade. Me beija com saudade. 

Quero brincar com teus lábios nos meus. Morde-los, puxa-los, lambê-los.  _Amá-los_ na nossa singularidade _._  São os responsáveis pelas palavras mais deliciosas; românticas ou voluptuosas que eu poderia ouvir na vida. 

São também o motivo pelo qual estamos juntos hoje, afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém recitando poesia no terraço do prédio. Eram lindas, céus! Me escondia para ouvir tua voz como uma oração abençoada. Não sabia qual teu rosto, você não sonhava com a minha existência. Palavras, apenas palavras jogadas ao vento como flores de cerejeira, secretamente colecionadas 

E nos encontramos em uma sala de artes distante, quis pintar você porque era encantador; você viu minha pintura e me escreveu uma poesia. Nos reconhecemos no elevador.

E descobrimos que estávamos apaixonados. E você vinha me visitar. 

E eu _hesitava_ em não te tocar.

Até que um dia! Ah, Yuta. Lembro do teu pincel caindo, o gosto de café e doces misturados entre nossas línguas e teu gosto, tão singular que mesmo em anos não poderia esquecê-lo.

Vamos brincar de ser poetas e artistas, põe a tua mão ao meu enlaço e acompanha esse compasso de um coração desenfreado. Aperta minha cintura de papel. Vê as linhas do meu pescoço pedindo por palavras de amor. Me toca como a sua melhor arte. Me completa em cada parte. Depois que completarmos nossas telas, me deixa descansar contigo e rabiscar o esboço do meu próximo desenho no teu peito. Olha pra mim. Sorri aquele teu sorriso de vidro. Quero pensar nesse relacionamento irrefletido acompanhado pela trilha sonora de batimentos erroneamente pautados. De repente, sua voz me desconcerta como se soubesse o quanto necessito dela para bagunçar essa organização em minha mente. A serenidade do seu tom, os olhos amendoados fixos em mim, as mãos enciumadas me trazendo pra mais perto causando-me espasmos, esqueço como respirar. 

"Sicheng, você sabe qual a largura da Via Láctea?"

"Não... como eu saberia, Yuta?!"

"Não tem como saber. É o mesmo tamanho do meu amor por você. Números não são suficientes pra contá-lo. Mas é tão profundo quanto os buracos negros do universo e tão denso como a nebulosa de  _orion_. Do teu olhar vazam estrelas raras, tanto quanto  _tsih_  de  _cassiopeiae_  ou  _alpha crusis_  de  _crux,_ pelas quais eu me apaixono toda manhã. Rodaria o mundo em vão buscando por algo semelhante. Juro, poderia passar o resto da noite citando seus astros favoritos em comparação a você, porém pra que perder tempo falando do espaço quando eu tenho um universo a minha frente?"

O escarlate de meu rosto e meus lábios formando um contorno bobo no rosto seriam suficientes para que o silêncio de nossas vozes e gritos de nossos corpos se fizessem presente novamente. Assim voltamos do início, re moldando as paletas para mais uma mão de tinta daquilo que era a arte abstrata de um casal em combustão. 


End file.
